


Biscuits

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cookies, Crazy Sherlock, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Texting, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, absent Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then, to answer your question: no." Sherlock scoffs, "It's all I ate <i> yesterday.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20: Cookies

**Hey sexy. -JM xx**

 

**[Three days later]**

 

**What are you wearing? ;) -JM xx**

 

**You can guess what I'm wearing, if it'd make it more interesting. -JM xx**

 

**[Three hours later]**

 

**(Hint: Nothing ;) ) -JM xx**

 

**[The next day]**

 

**Sheeeeeeeerloooooock! -JM xx**

 

**[The next day]**

 

**Darling, if you keep ignoring me, I might have to kill some people to catch your attention. -JM xx**

 

**Those poor "innocents…" -JM xx**

 

**And it'll be all your fault. -JM xx**

 

**[About an hour ago]**

 

**Well now I'm worried. Coming over. -JM xx**

 

Arriving at 221B, Jim immediately noticed that the knocker on the front door was out of alignment, _It's as if he were expecting company._ He smirks, re-adjusting the metal. Letting himself in, the lack of violin greeting him is off-putting, _Or maybe not… no point in sneaking up, then._

Reaching Sherlock's door, Jim hears… _exactly nothing_. _Worrisome… he's_ always _making some kind of noise… pacing, shooting the walls, talking to clients that aren't there…_  

He doesn't knock, just walks in. The door drags across something, making an awful crinkling noise. Looking down, Jim wrinkles his nose, "Plastic cookie boxes." 

"Leave those where they are." A sullen voice calls.

Jim kicks the discarded wrappers, "Is this _really_ all you've eaten today?"

"Depends, what day is it?" Sherlock emerges from a nearby clothes pile, loosely draped in a dressing gown. Noticing James' questioning look, he shrugs, "Warm in there."

"It's Friday, hon."

"Then, to answer your question: no." Sherlock scoffs, "It's all I ate _yesterday_." 

"If you die of malnutrition, I'll…" Jim tried to come up with a punishment, but if Sherlock were dead, he obviously wouldn't care about anything. 

"If you could somehow resuscitate me, I'd be pretty annoyed." Sherlock offers. 

"That might have to do. Put on your coat… or clothes at all, we're going out."

"If you're actually requesting I put clothes _on_ ," Sherlock stretches out, "It _must_ be an emergency."

"Forgive me if your nutritional needs spark an interest." 

"Is this what dating you is going to be like?" He asks, throwing his coat on.

"Me caring about you?" Jim kisses his cheek, "Yeah, sucks, doesn't it?"

They walk out, kicking the brightly colored boxes aside, scattering crumbs everywhere. 

 


End file.
